You'll always be my best friend
by Roses and the internet
Summary: The story of my life. Well not exactly mine but Gwen, Lindsay, and Heather's. I promise that everything in here is completely true. Or at least as true as I think it needs to be.


**This is my first total drama fanfic and I'm really happy I was able to dig through the depths of my terrifying mind and find a new story. I hope you like it. By the way all of the characters in 7th grade.**

"hey Gwen, if german hamsters took over the world and decided to be all evil and stuff and discrminate and inslave all other non-hamster races would that make them nazis?" Lindsay asked casually leaning back on Gwen's desk, effectivly blocking her friend's math paper.

Gwen sighed, "Lindsay, considering that we're in math not history and hamsters are in cages and not running some sort of secret dictatorship plot as far as we know, that is the most arbitrary question you could ask." she lightly pushed the blond's head off of her paper. Lindsay fell out of her desk and onto the floor, laughing all the way.

"Really Lindsay, again?" Duncan asked his 'best bro' laughing.

"Again." Lindsay said dimply before rolling around on the floor laughing. This was a normal occurrence for twelve year old Lindsay Cunnigham. Lindsay was well liked by almost everyone except for adults who thought she was a nuisance and one kid in her class whom no one liked.

"Oh get a life lindsay" Harold said rolling his eyes. Harold was the one kid that didn't like her.

"Bitch do i look dead to you?!" Lindsay sassed.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked. Harold was about to respond but Lindsay cut him off, "making chicken burritos".

"Why?"

"Because I've lost control of my life!" Lindsay said laughing. Heather, Gwen, and Katie laughed along with her. The rest of the class just looked really confused. It was an inside joke between the girls that they had found on the internet, which was where they spent most of their time when they weren't together laughing, pranking, trolling, or being a general nuisance to any sane person.

Heather kept laughing, she leaned against the bar that connected the desk to her chair until the entire thing went crashing to the ground. "Crap I'm stuck!" Heather yelled as she kicked the air. Heather Lee was a rather funny girl, she could be quite the bitch sometimes and was quite proud of it but her friends were the same way. She wasn't as well liked as Lindsay but had about as many friends as she did enemies and was fine with that.

Gwen got on her knees and tried to push Heather up with her unique (almost manly) strength. Katie and Lindsay began to pull on her arms Lindsay's twin brother Geoff then got up and helped Gwen push the actual desk up. Heather suddenly broke free of her sideways prison and Katie and Lindsay stumbled back. Katie Fell over the bar of another desk but using her 'awesome' balance skills she was able to avoid falling head-first on to the floor. Lindsay just fell on the floor, "well that hurt." she commented.

"Ok everyone sit down" Ms. Ana said. Their math teacher was a ver nice lady and would probably be more liked if she didn't teach such a god-awful subject. She handed them all a worksheet and told them to finish it by the end of class or it was homework. As usual Lindsay and Duncan were the first done, Then Geoff, then Heather who wasn't even sure if any of that was right or not. Lindsay and Duncan were often called dumb by their peers (mostly harold) but they were wrong, Lindsay and Duncan were extremely smart (Lindsay took 9th grade english). They just weren't very sane and the normal stuff bored them, that and Duncan was extremely lazy. Back in 5th grade Lindsay, Heather, Gwen, Katie, Duncan, and another kid Noah had proclaimed themselves 'The Random Bro Group' but now they had more friends, a nice guy named Trent, a hard working slightly insane girl named Zoey, Two quiet girls Dawn and Bridget, a nicer more sane girl Courtney, and three more polite and sane girls Izzy, Beth, and Dakota. The bros were extremely defensive of each other and if one was insulted or crying the others Comforted him or her and then went to emotionally destroy the jerk who made them cry.

* * *

The science teacher Mr. Romo was hated by almost all, within the bros Lindsay, Gwen, Trent (whom was often called Minty due to a joke and a website), Heather, Noah, Dawn, Bridget, Courtney, Beth, Duncan (who was often called lotion due to a joke and Heather's 'psychic powers'), and Dakota absolutely could not stand him the rest were just completely indifferent.

"Today we're going to be doing something we haven't done in a while" Mr. Romo said

"Jump off a building and fall to the deepest parts of hell?" Lindsay guessed.

"Seems legit." Heather said with a laugh. The rest of the Bros laughed and the class' reactions were a mixed bag, some laughed, some faceplamed, some mimicked heather and told her that it 'seemed legit', and some told her to shut up (Harold, Geoff, Sadie a twin and a general rule follower and had yet to understand their insanity but hung out with them anyways). Mr. Romo shook his head dismisivly, "no. We're going to be doing group projects. Yay."

The bros had this down to a system, they would all raise their hands and let Mr. Romo decide which degree of disaster and procrastination he wanted.

"Ok I'm putting you in groups of 5. Starting with topic number 1, mud slides."

They raised their hands and Mr. Romo sighed, "uh Katie, Duncan, Trent, Dawn, And Dakota"

Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, and Courtney got rock slides.

Bridget, Beth, Noah, Geoff, And Sadie got Plucking.

And Zoey, Harold, a quiet kid named B, A lazy guy named Scott, Scott's best friend DJ got creep.

The school provided the students with I-Pads to do their school work on, but it was also an access to the internet. In Katie's group only Trent, Dawn, and Dakota were working. In Lindsay's only Izzy and Courtney were working. In Bridget's thankfully for that group they were all working. And in in Zoey's Dj and Scott weren't working.

* * *

English, the last class of the day. Poor Mrs. Tiffany, everyone just wanted to go home or do whatever there do after school so they were all really high energy and generally really obnoxious. Basiclly between the bros inside jokes that no one got but still laughed anyways, the mob for the books that resembled a black friday sale, and everyone's yelling Mrs. Tiffany had such a herd time getting them under control (it rarely worked anyways) they hardly ever got anything done. They were all smarter than most of them let on, even one kid who had a huge not so secret crush on Lindsay, Mike. It was a private school after all, Wawanakwa Academy a nice school with a beautiful outdoor campus and real failed attempts to calm the class later Mrs. Tiffany dismissed them and the bros headed for the library. Many of the groups hung out there to do various things, the bros hung out in the back of the library,the religion section to be precise, and did random shit.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Heather said and began crawling under the shelves.

"What are doing?" Gwen asked as Heather dragged herself along the floor.

"Trying to get the fiction section without standing up." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Izzy and Zoey laughed and stood up walking into the next isle then dragging Heather under each shelf.

"What are you doing?" Another voiced asked. Standing above the three laughing girls was a ninth grader that was in Lindsay's english class, **(Enter my OC because I couldn't think of a character go do this with) **Darian.

"Trying to get to the fiction section without standing up." Heather said nonchalantly.

"Helping her" Zoey and Izzy said in union.

"Ok then" Darian said awkwardly.

The three friends started laughing at the 9th grader's awkwardness and from back by the religion section more uproarious laughter was heard. Making people awkward was the Bro's specialty. Students, teachers, parents, the occasional school mascot, they could do it all.

Lindsay and Katie were suddenlyat her sides.

"fusofusofusofuso" Lindsay laughed

"kesekesekesekesekese" Katie laughed

"ohohnhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon" Heather joined them. Those weren't their actual laughed but rather the signature laughs of their favorite anime characters **(any guesses on who those characters are ladies and gentlemen?) **they just found the looks they got downright hilarious. **  
**

"T-the look on you face" Izzy stuttered out between giggles. Damian's face was basiclly the definition of confusion.

Lindsay being Lindsay decided to make things more awkward for Darian, she wrapped an arm around Katie and said, "t'hs 's m' w'f" **(translation: this is my wife) **and that was the point where Darian decided to use some common seance and just walk away, leaving the five girls cackling on the floor.

* * *

It was 5:00 and all of them were still sitting on the floor of the religion section. Most other students had gone home bug none of them had rides so they were stick there until they decided to go catch a bus.

"we should go, the library's closing" Eva said right as everyone's stomachs growled.

"Food." Heather said weakly as she'd fell on the floor. Lindsay laughed, "let's go to my house."

The friends got on the bus, taking up quite a bit of space, but when the got off no one was looking forward to the 11 block walk to he house.

"Duncn!" Lindsay whined

"what?"

"Carry me." She demanded and jumped on his back.

**A/N: Well that was fun to write. I based this off of my life, well most of it. The jokes are real, the personalities are based off of my friends. This is all just a fictionalized version of my life.**

**Peace, love and kawii doughnuts **

**~Roses**


End file.
